parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia Trailer
Here is a trailer for Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *Narrator: An enchanted world, *Belle: The Czar of Imperial Russia. *Narrator: a sorcerer's curse, *Diesel 10: I will not rest until I see the end of the Rominav line forever. *Narrator: a young princess... *Belle: Cream! *Cream: Grandmama, wait! (bumps into a wall) Oof! (lands on the ground and falls asleep) *Belle: Cream! *Narrator: ...vanished without a trace. One of the greatest mysteries of all time is now the most magic motion picture event of out time. This thanksgiving, Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Productions proudly presents, Mollystasia. *(Russian Singing) *Hunter: "For though the Czar did not survive one daughter may be still alive." *Chorus: "The Princess Mollystasia!" *Diesel 10: Molly alive? *Stepney: Ain't that the kick in the head? I guess a curse just what it used to be, huh, sir? *Narrator: It's the story of an orphan named Molly, *Granny: You want to find your family, huh? *Narrator: and a dreamer named Edward. *Edward: Do you see what I see? *Dexter's Dad: Yes. *Molly: You think that I am Molly? *Diesel 10: That's why I'm stuck here in limbo. *Stepney: Whoa! Don't get so grabby! *Narrator: They're teaming up to find a clue to her past before the evil Diesel 10 destroys their future. *Diesel 10: I want to look my best. *Stepney: Whoa. That fell right out. *Diesel 10: The last of the Rominavs will die! *Chorus: "In the dark of the night evil will find her..." *Edward: We're gonna have to jump! *Molly: After you! *Stepney: Mayday! *Diesel 10: "...when the curse is complete..." *Stepney: I get the message! *Chorus: "...In the dark of the night..." *Narrator: From the streets of Russia, *Edward: Molly! *Narrator: to the lights of Paris. *Belle: I will se no more girls claiming to be Nellie the Elephant. *Edward You have to talk to her. *Narrator: Finding the truth... *Edward: You really are Mollystasia. *Narrator: will be their greatest challenge. *Elderly Man: You will address the Princess as Your Highness. *Narrator: And following her heart... *Molly: We've been through a lot together. *Edward: Princess don't marry kitchen boys. *Narrator: will be her toughest choice. *Diesel 10: What goes around comes around *Molly: I'm not afraid of you! *(Diesel 10 Laughs Sinisterly) *Molly: Edward! *Edward: Hold on! *Stepney: This can only end in tears. *Molly: "And bring me home... at... last!" *Narrator: Mollystasia. *Stepney: I'd give her a ha, then a hi-yah, and I'd kick her, sir. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs